


Turn My World Inside Out and Upside Down

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Also yes this is my AU, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, How to even begin to tag this, M/M, Maybe the best or maybe the worst, RT Mix Ups AU, Roleswap AU, The rating is because of a vague reference to a handjob, This is the longest thing I've ever written ever, This took actually days and days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: The last thing Michael and Gavin knew, they were recording a Play Pals alone. The next thing that happens is extremely unexpected and they have to cope.





	Turn My World Inside Out and Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is my own AU. I really love roleswap stuff and so I made something... insteresting, to say the least. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Here's info from my doc ahout the AU
> 
>  
> 
> _Team Nice Dynamite is recording Play Pals and everyone outside of the recording room, who are in the building, have their places swapped._
> 
> **Swapped:**  
>  Jon and Lindsay  
> Ryan and Meg  
> Miles and Blaine  
> Geoff and Matt (B.)  
> Jack and Trevor  
> Burnie and Barbara  
> Jeremy and Griffon

Everything started off as a normal day.

The guys came into the office and recorded a few videos with gleeful teases on their tongues. Geoff lazily made a comments on the games they had planned, Jack quietly hummed while perfecting his setup for the day, Ryan talked idly with Jeremy, and Michael and Gavin chatted about the video they were getting to record.

It all seemed peachy. Normal.

However it didn't take forever for almost everyone to file out of the office. First Geoff left for a meeting, Jack in tow, and then Ryan found himself at lunch with Jeremy as they resumed the conversation from earlier that morning.

That left Gavin with Michael alone.

“So, Gav…” The Jersey man stretched his arms behind his head.

“Play Pals?” It seemed Gavin read his mind.

“You know it, boi.”

One dimpled grin later, Michael found himself booting up some criminally unknown co-op indie game. Recording was average as usual; Gavin squawked about little things, Michael would find him irritating, they'd work their asses off to win a level. They were so invested in the video that they never noticed how the air of the building had changed.

They seem to notice once the video is over, however. Mostly because Jon Risinger himself burst in with bags from Jersey Mike’s and a sweet note in his voice when calling out for Michael’s attention quietly, obviously unsure of if the lads wear still recording.

“Michael? Are you guys recording?” Jon’s familiar voice chimed as he crept through the door. “I brought the food you asked for.”

Michael distinctly remembered asking Lindsay, with a kiss, to pick up some lunch for him when she went to get something. Apparently she got Jon to bring them over?

“Sweet. Thanks, man. You can set them over here.” The curly haired lad turned his attention back to Gavin. “So anyways, Gav - didn't you see that part whe-”

He was cut off by shock. Lips were pressed suddenly to his cheek, just above his dimple. For a moment he really wanted to mentally believe it was Lindsay… but with the stubble that rubbed against his cheek it was very very hard.

“I'll leave you guys to it.” Jon ruffled Michael’s curls slightly before stepping towards the door.

“What the fuck was that?”

“What?”

Gavin was stifling laughter, tears and giggles nearly bursting out involuntarily.

“You, well you kissed me!” Michael sputtered. Then he realized that saying that is not weird working at Rooster Teeth - most of the guys have planted more than a few kisses on each other. Although most of those, if not all, were far from serious. “Not in a joke way!”

“Well of course I did! Why wouldn't I?” Jon seemed to not get it. He made a sound in his throat akin to a scoff, eyebrows knitting together as he smiled in confusion.

“Maybe because you're Jon Risinger?”

Jon quickly quipped out a “Jon Risinger-Jones.”

“No… what?”

The blue-eyed man cocked his head, feet bringing him back to Michael’s desk from where he lingered by the office door.

“Are you okay, Michael? You're acting funny.”

“I feel like this is some prank. Where's the camera? Are we really doing more Shenanigans type shit?”

“What prank? I don't… sweetheart, I have no idea what you're talking about. You should go home early - you don't sound too good.”

Gavin burgled out his small giggles. “Oh my god, Micoo!”

Growling at the other lad, Michael turned back to Jon. He grabbed the front of his shirt menacingly and huffed. “You're the one making no sense!”

“Michael, please! What has gotten into you?” Jon cowered just slightly from his rage and fumbled for something in his pocket. He drew out his phone, opening an app and tapping away on the screen. “It's almost like you don't remember...”

“Remember what?”

“This!” The darker haired man offered an Instagram photo of him and Michael holding hands in suits and formal garb before a priest. “One of the most important nights of our lives… one of the best of mine.”

He trailed off, obviously reminiscing.

Michael stared, dumbfounded at the image. He was smiling so brightly, so lovingly, so softly at Jon in his tuxedo with their hands clasped so tight. Of course, there were more images inevitably - ones of their kiss at the altar, ones at the reception - but instead, he assumed Jon gave him the Instagram post so he could read the comments.

They were crawling with positivity.

_“oMG! So cute!!”_  
“You guys look so happy. I'm so glad you two finally tied the knot.”  
“lol gayyyy”  
“My faves finally did it!”  
“THEY DID IT AAAAAA”  
“Blessed post.” 

Michael laughed in the back of his throat a little at some of the teasing ones.

“Huh…” The lad sucked in a breath through his nose and looked up at Jon finally. “I don't remember it, but everyone seems to love us.”

The words melted the dark haired man’s small, hopeful smile into a worried, sad frown.

“You don't remember?” He reached out, gingerly taking Michael's hand. Michael figured he's already upset him enough and let him have it - he has no idea where this subconscious favour of Jon’s feelings came from, but it felt unnatural yet perfectly normal almost.

“I don't… the only person I remember having a wedding with is Lindsay.”

Michael felt like an asshole when he saw Jon’s expression.

“Oh…”

“Sorry? I-I don't know what to say… I just sort of started have to deal with this. One minute everything is fine and normal which includes the fact that I kissed my _wife_ at the office, but then Gav and I recorded some Play Pals and you barge in telling me _we're_ actually married.”

“I-” Even Jon seemed puzzled. “-I mean, maybe it was some weirdly vivid dream? If you need me to, I could try to jog your memory-”

“Dream? No… that can't be it…” Michael scrunched his face up. The less and less he held on to what he knew as normal, the more clouded his brain was. “Maybe…?”

A familiar shriek made him jolt upright and peer at the source. He saw Ryan leaning over the back of Gavin’s chair, nose pressed to the lad’s jaw. He seemed to be murmuring small, sweet things to him that sent him into shock.

“Ryan-!”

“Mhmm?”

“You silly mong, wh-what are you doing?”

“Well I missed you, I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to show you that?”

“That's a _lot_ of missing you did there.”

Then Ryan whispered something Michael couldn't hear into Gavin’s ear and _nipped his earlobe_. Gavin made an indecent squeak, face red, as he lightly swatted at the gent.

“Ryan!”

There was a sheepish chuckle before he leaned down to kiss the Brit’s cheek and left for the door with a “See you at home, dear.”

After he left, Gavin turned to the couple staring at him - both with different expressions - and said “What _lunacy_ was that?!”

“Do you not remember this shit too? Jesus fu- okay, well... Michael, we're married. Gavin, Ryan's your boyfriend.” Jon seemed… tired. Or sad. Something struck a chord in Michael’s chest and he gave Jon’s hand that he hadn't let go of a small squeeze.

The British lad stared. “Wot… so… so I've _kissed_ Ryan before?”

“Dude, you've shared bedroom stories with us. Well, not on video… but you get it.”

Something about the pure shock on Gavin’s face made Michael erupt into laughter. This whole situation was fucked - who even pulled the Freaky Friday bullshit?

“Michael…” Jon's soft voice interrupted the amusing thoughts and the automatic part of his brain began to tune him in. “Can we talk… alone?”

“Oh… sure.” He knew Jon could help him figure out what was going on. So he turned to Gavin and got his attention. “Hey Gavvy, go find the guys.”

With that, the Brit vanished.

“Alright, we're alone. What's up?”

There was a gentle touch to his forearm and blue eyes close to his face, examining it like it would be the last time he'd see it so close.

“You’ve always had such beautiful freckles…”

“Thank you?”

A silent pause, uncomfortable and thick.

“Do you really not remember us?”

Something heavy, like guilt, lodged itself in Michael’s throat as he spoke.

“No.”

“Ah… um… you're not going to-to divorce me, right? Just because you can't remember? I swear we could try everything to help you-”

“Jon… are _you_ okay?”

Everything looked like it was pointing to Jon’s emotions crumbling. For good reason, albeit.

“I'm fine.”

“Bullshit.”

There was no heat to the word, just genuine concern.

“You know why I'm upset… besides, why haven't you answered?”

“…I don't think I'm getting a divorce from you. Not… not because it's _you_ , anyways. Why should I? If this is how the world is now, I'll just live with it. What's one more thing to get used to, right? You can help me.”

“Yeah… yeah I can try.”

A small smile worked its way onto his face after Michael finished the promise.

“Man, at least when shit got fucked I still have someone _hot_ as a spouse.” His words were teasing and lighthearted, but they still got Jon to smile.

“Oh come on-”

“I'm just sayin’ - I think I'd rather have my name on you than, like, fuckin’ Blaine or some shit.”

“Seriously? Blaine’s a hot one-”

“Jon Risinger, er, Risinger-Jones… even if I'm completely unsure about any of this that's happening and this might be _mostly_ weird circumstances messing with my head - I know I at least find you more attractive than Blaine.”

It was the most complicated bullshit Michael had ever said, and for most of it he was on autopilot, but at least that small dull ache in his chest as the sight of a sad and heartbroken Jon was gone.

“Thanks, Michael.” There was a laugh with the words.

“Yeah. No problem.”

\---

Quitting time felt strange without Lindsay.

What _Lindsay_ and Michael had before, giggles and jokes of the day, had dissipated into the awkward silence and uncomfortable distance between _Jon_ and Michael as they walked to the car. Neither knew what to say.

The ride home was even worse. A knot cemented itself in Michael's gut and sat heavy. Everything was topsy turvy and too much all at once. One second he had a loving wife and a wise-ass group of friends who loved him and gave him shit playfully, but the next he had a completely new group of people he didn't fit some comfortably with and he now suddenly had a _husband_.

Everything and everyone was swapped and it felt terrible.

The only thing that could compare was the awkward sensation of the - still - silent car ride home. He was glad it was still the same building at least.

Michael knew what the silence was about.

How home life would be and what they would do at work.

\---

That was absolutely what the topic at home was.

They had taken showers, the both of them, and they were both dressed down in old shirts and pyjama pants. Though he felt odd admitting it, Michael thought that Jon in the dim light in one of… that was his old shirt and a pair of pyjama pants from the company’s store… at least he made them look nice, especially with his hair pulled into a sloppy bun.

Maybe it's the reason he let Jon collapse onto his shoulder and snuggle close against him.

“Hey.” The darked haired man spoke up.

“Hey.”

“We should talk more, shouldn't we?” His chin propped up on Michael's shoulder.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Well, what should we do about the public? They think we're a completely happy married couple who remembers falling in love.”

“I mean, we'll have to keep the public image going I guess.” A half shrug came so Jon’s chin wouldn't be displaced.

“Then what will us in private, us right now, be?”

“I'm fine with taking it slow. I can see that you really _really_ care for me and… well, it's not something I ever expected to see in my life if I'm honest.”

Jon nodded against his shoulder as they made sudden eye contact. Something about staring into those blues felt so relaxing and yet a little bit sad. Calming yet disheartening.

“Michael?” He spoke after a little bit.

“Yeah, Jon?”

“Can I… I know it sounds like jumping the gun, but can I give you a kiss? I'm tired and I'd like to sleep this stress away. I feel like it'd help.”

Michael bit his lip for a moment in contemplation.

“Sure.”

Hesitation and then lips. Jon’s were soft against his, he was being very gentle and cautious. It was… really nice. It almost felt familiar.

And then some unknown haze lifted from his brain and he knew - he knew - they've done this before. They've sat on the couch with some TV movie droning on and on as they talked and cuddled and kissed their way into each other's full attention. Him and Jon. _Him and Jon_.

A soft gasp came from Michael as soon as they pulled away from each other.

“Hey… hey I think I remember doing this before…”

“Wait, really?” Jon scrambled upright, knees sinking into the couch cushion. “Wait, with me?”

Michael couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that this was who he was with now. How… cute.

“Yeah, with you. It was a really nice thing to remember, y’know?”

Jon beamed, almost looking like he was going to cry of joy before pulling the other into a tight hug. Michael couldn’t help but hug him back just as tightly.

“Maybe,” The lad spoke up, face buried in the other’s shoulder mid-hug, “I’ll remember more shit as we go on.”

“I hope so…”

\---

That night, Michael turned out to not mind sharing his bed. He thought, at work, that he’d feel otherwise and yet… he felt fine reclining into Jon’s hold against the soft blankets of the bed. At least some things never changed.

Though there was only one trouble in the back of his mind the whole time…

_Did this “normal life” he had been remembering, the one with Lindsay, really happen?_

\---

Mornings were no different from the night before.

Sure, it took a minute for Michael to register why he was there in his bed with Jon Risinger ( _‘Jon Risinger-Jones,’_ he mentally amended), but once he remembered it was no issue. A little miscalculation of everything, sure, but it wasn’t completely horrible at least. For someone so… small in every sense (except for height), Jon seemed to be a rather nice source of warmth. He was such a heater that Michael refused to move for a solid five minutes… or, well, until Jon actually woke up to press a few feathery kisses to his shoulder.

“G’morning, lovely.” He cooed, groggy sleep invading his voice.

“Morning.” Michael lazily yawned, tossing and turning slightly to face him. “Sleep fine?”

“Mhmm.” Those blue eyes poured into Michael’s own brown eyes. They still looked tired. “‘Cept I didn’ get to bring my work home like usual ‘cause someone-” Jon paused his sleep-slurred words to tap his nose. “-got a lil case of amnesia.

“But that’s okay.” Jon finished his words by shutting his eyes again and sighing. “We just gotta jog your memory a little bit. My poor, poor sweetheart.”

The curly-haired lad chuckled slightly. “Yeah. That’s all. Breakfast?”

“Breakfast.”

\---

They didn’t eat at home, but they managed to find the time to stop at a nearby restaurant to have a fast breakfast before heading in to go to work.

Everyone watched as Jon pecked Michael’s cheek as a goodbye before he went to run some errands. That left Michael in the Achievement Hunter office with an almost entirely new cast. Matt was sat down right in Geoff’s usual seat, Meg in Ryan’s. Trevor was in Jack’s seat and surprisingly enough, Griffon took a seat right next to Michael in Jeremy’s spot.

“Oh,” Michael sighed, “I guess I’m late.”

He took his seat by Gavin who looked miserably shell-shocked.

“What’s going on, boi?” He felt as though he should ask.

“It’s… it’s just Ryan. He kept making these cheesy little advances and I-I think I made him sad refusing him.” Gavin admitted sheepishly. “I just feel really weird about it, y’know?”

“I get it. But you’ve gotta adjust. Seems like this is… the world now.”

“Have you been getting any more cozy with Jon?”

“Actually… I remembered something between him and I… I think all that shit before was a dream?”

“Wot?! Micoo, how could you say that? Don't you miss Lindsay?”

“Of course I do, dumbass! I just… she doesn't have feelings for me and I'm _still married to Jon_.”

“Oh.”

And with that, Gavin dropped it and they began working for the day.

To say the least, this new crew was weird to work with.

\---

Lunch time was more enjoyable than the previous day.

Michael was prepared, this time, for when Jon took his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He felt find doing it, seeing as though all of the time Jon touches him any memory - or imagined scenario, if they weren't memories - smudges a bit. Just a bit blurrier.

They took a seat across from each other, like the sappy couples do. They still needed to seem more like the married couple they were and less like the awkwardly slow first date couple they felt like. So they quit idle chit chat once Gavin sat down with Ryan across from him. The lad looked bright red as he took a seat next to Michael, the gent sitting by Jon.

“Ohhh well looks like _something_ just happened between someone?” Jon cast a smirking glance between them, seeing the subtle, smug look on Ryan's face and Gavin’s flustered debacle.

Ryan reached his hand across the table and entwined his fingers with the Brit’s, a soft smile on his face. “Well…”

Gavin hid his blushing face in his free hand. “ _Oh my god_.”

Michael nudged him, murmuring a “Proud of you, boi” before turning back to Jon.

Conversation sparked difference this time between them - with someone new listening, things got a little more cozy under Ryan's eye. Someone was watching them, they had to play cozy. Familiarly cozy.

They played it up with little touches, very few nicknames, a couple flirty words. They seemed to really be doing nicely with this. Convincing. At least, to Ryan. It also seemed, however, to pick up into something more natural and genuine.

And the second puzzle piece slotted into place.

Michael grinned his dimpled smile at Jon and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I remember doing this before. We've sat here and talked and flirted and all that movie junk.” He whispered, squeezing Jon’s hand across the table.

Jon gasped just a little before beaming himself and kissing him on the cheek. “I'm so so glad…”

The other two were so wrapped up in their own conversation, they didn't even seem to notice by now.

“Seems like any time we do something and I've got a genuine feeling for you… then I remember something. A little bit more of who we are. Us.”

Jon just smiled a little and looped an arm around him from across the table to pull him into a weak hug.

“Oh,” Michael chimed again, “I think I remember also making out on this table too-”

While the man hugging him flushed, Gavin squawked at the statement as Ryan leaned away from the table. The lad just laughed and cherished the fact memories were flowing back even faster.

\---

The more Michael started to remember over the next few days, he more comfortable he found himself being involved with Jon. He grew from not wanting to even kiss him to meeting him in the bathrooms for a quick, well, _fun time_ in a week.

He definitely knew that whatever he was so convinced about before was probably a dream. Gavin believed his theory too, now just as comfortable with Ryan as Michael was with Jon. They felt fine working amongst the others they had so weirdly called “new” as well. Everything just seemed to correct itself and blend nicely to this reality.

The thought pleasantly blew through Michael’s brain one morning as he laid in bed with his husband’s hand running through his curls. And as he turned his head to lean up and press his lips oh so gently to Jon’s, he couldn't help but thank the universe for letting things smooth out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:
> 
> Tumblr: electricmindart  
> Twitter: electricmindart  
> Instagram: electricmindart


End file.
